


Playing With Fire

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Series: Playing With Fire [3]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Demon possession, F/M, Holy Water, Hunting, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Where could Sam have gone before heading to Bobby's?
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Playing With Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725595
Kudos: 1





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Born Under a Bad Sign

Sitting at her desk at the Daily Planet, she tried to pay attention to whatever thing Clark was asking for her help with this time. She was trying really, really hard because she knew whatever it was had to have been important, but her thoughts kept straying to Sam Winchester. It had been almost eight months since she'd seem him last and she was slowly starting to lose her mind. At least that's how it felt anyway.

She rubbed the back of her neck, a soft sigh escaping her as she remembered the last time they'd been together. They'd spent a couple hours at the hotel making love before he'd taken her out to dinner. Then he and Dean had helped her debunk a werewolf case in Northern Kansas. Followed by more love-making. It had actually physically pained her to leave him behind, though she knew he'd keep in touch as much as possible.

She was starting to get a little worried, though, because she hadn't heard from him in almost two weeks and while she'd left him a voice mail message, he hadn't returned it. She was starting to fear that he had moved on to some other girl and a flash of jealousy hit her hard. She kicked herself mentally for that. It wasn't like they'd made any promise to be together forever, or even with each other exclusively. She sighed again, flinching when Clark waved a hand in front of her face. "What?"

"Earth to Chloe," Clark replied, slightly irritated. "I need you to dig more information up on that meteor crater in Indonesia. I think it might be a Zoner."

From the shadows, Sam Winchester watched the blonde... his blonde... talking to another guy. Rage spread throughout his body. He wanted to toss the dude across the room and pummel his face until it was his two favorite colors: black and blue. He held his ground, however, waiting for the perfect time to make his presence known.

"Clark, I've been trying to do that for a week, okay? My computer's in constant search mode. If anything comes up, I'll let you know immediately, I promise." She gazed at him. "Have I ever let you down before?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "No, you haven't."

God, this guy was annoying, Sam thought, using this as the perfect opportunity to move out of the shadows. "Since your computer's in search mode, surely you wouldn't mind me kidnapping her, then, right?" His slow, lazy words reeked of sensuality, as did his heavy-lidded eyes when they zeroed in on her.

Her eyes widened at the familiar voice and she quickly turned to see none other than Sam standing only a few feet away. A grin spread across her face. "Hi." She rose to her feet, her eyes lighting up.

A wicked gleam entered his eyes as she approached him. "Hey beautiful," he replied, grabbing her and planting a hot, wet kiss on her open mouth. He felt her shudder with need and reveled in it, kissing her without the slightest care that the whole room was watching with keen interest.

God, it had been way too long since she'd last seen him. His body was lean and warm against her own soft body, the familiar spark of attraction between them in addition to something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. "I left a message on your phone," she said, pulling away to gaze at him intently.

His eyes devoured her, roaming freely over her body with the intention of stripping her naked and taking her right there and then. Touching her hair, he joked, "Oh, that message? Yeah, I've been busy lately." He smirked at the surprise in her eyes.

"I was worried," she said with a frown.

"Don't worry, baby," he soothed, kissing her again, his hands falsely gentle as he cupped her cheeks. "I'm here now, right?"

Clark cleared his throat awkwardly, reminding them of the smattering of people in the room.

Sam shot Clark a sharp, hateful stare. "Who the hell's that guy?" he rasped, his voice emotionless.

She was taken aback by his annoyance. Sam was usually so calm, level-headed. Sweet, even. She slid her fingers through his and moved closer to her desk. "Sam, this is my friend Clark Kent. Clark, this is Sam Winchester."

Clark held out a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

Sam just looked at the outstretched hand and growled in response, shooting daggers with his black eyes.

Clark blinked in surprise and dropped his hand. "Gee, Chloe, your friend's nice."

Her cheeks flushed and she looked at Sam with surprised confusion. "Uh, excuse us, Clark." She took Sam by the arm and led him into an empty office. "What was that?"

Shutting the door behind them, Sam smiled at Chloe and grabbed her arms. "Finally," he muttered, crushing her to him, brutally placing kisses on her lips that brooked no refusal. He wanted her: his cock already throbbed to be released from its denim prison.

She groaned softly, her hands resting against his chest as she returned the kisses, even if they were more intense than usual. It had been a long eight months. She slowly pulled away, gazing at him with worried eyes. "Sam, are you all right?"

"Of course I am," he retorted, eyes glittering in the semi-dark room. "I didn't want that... guy... near you." He wanted to be kissing her, not talking to her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "That guy is just a friend."

"Doesn't matter, dammit," he growled, shoving his hands underneath her blouse to caress her breasts. "Haven't you figured out you're mine by now?" He moved her back against the desk in the center of the room, lips on her neck.

She was too surprised to react as her back smacked against the desk and his fingers squeezed her supple flesh. An inarticulate moan escaped her lips as she felt him press his groin against her. Had he just said she was his? What did that mean? Were they officially together now and this was his way of expressing that? She was very confused. "Sam, wait..." She pressed her hands against his chest, her eyes finding his. "What's going on?"

His hands halted. Dammit, he fumed. More talking. "I thought I was making love to my girlfriend. What do you think's going on?" His voice was biting and harsh with frustration.

Chloe flinched a little at his tone. "Besides the fact you're acting like a jerk?" She straightened her blouse and headed for the door.

Grimacing, Sam grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving the room. "Chloe," he replied, his voice becoming calm again, "I'm sorry, okay? I just missed you. A lot. It's been... insane without you around."

Her eyes softened a little. "I missed you too," she admitted with a small smile. "Give me five minutes and we can get outta here, okay?"

Sam bit back a snark, his irritation showing in his eyes. But he flashed a dazzling smile at her, dimples showing, hoping she'd melt into his arms sooner than that. "Make it two minutes," he growled, his voice heavy with lust and desire.

She smiled and winked at him before heading out the door. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Clark watched Chloe come out of the empty room, followed by the man she called Sam Winchester. His eyes remained glued to the other man's face, though he was getting the same stare-down he was giving out. "Chloe, who is that guy?" he said as she approached. "He moves like an animal."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the blatant show of testosterone as she debated how to answer Clark's question. "He's...a close friend," she responded carefully, gathering her things.

"Really,” he drawled, watching the man stand at the door, black eyes wishing him dead and buried. "He's acting more like a jealous boyfriend. How did you meet him, again?"

A smirk tugged at her lips, wondering what he'd do if she told him the truth. "At a club," she said vaguely, amusement in her eyes.

Clark laughed. "What... a nightclub?" When Chloe didn't answer him, he looked at her like she had grown horns. "You're kidding, right? He looks like a tall, lumbering, possessive jerk! Why would you want to be around someone like him?"

"Look, just because you have hang-ups about sex, doesn't mean I do," she responded without thinking. When she realized what she said, her cheeks flushed.

Clark's eyes widened. "You've slept with him?!" His voice actually squeaked with surprise, he was that shocked.

"Chloeeee," Sam called from the top of the stairs, crooning her name in a sensual reminder of her two minutes being over.

A chill ran down her spine at the sound and she looked at Clark. "Relax, Clark. Sam's a really good guy. It's just been awhile since we've seen each other. I gotta go. I'll call you if I find anything out about Indonesia, okay?" She backed away.

Clark started to protest her leaving, but she took off so quickly he didn't have the chance. And based on the look he got from Sam, following them would be a really, really bad thing. Even if he was practically indestructible.

Sam grabbed her hand and held her tightly to him once she reached the tops of the stairs. "Took you long enough," he grunted, kissing her soundly.

"But it was worth the wait, right?" she asked lightly, sliding her fingers through his hair.

"You're always worth the wait," he whispered, staring at her intently. Tugging at her hand, he led them out the front of the Daily Planet. "Where's your car, or do we have to walk?" He looked around impatiently. Getting her naked as quickly as possible was the only thing on his mind.

Chloe grinned at his anxiousness. "I’ve got my car. It's over there. Wanna drive?" She held up the keys.

"Hell yes," he muttered, grabbing the keys from her hand and picking her up, striding towards her car like a man on a mission.

She laughed, winding her arms around his neck. She placed a kiss against his cheek. If she'd just looked at his eyes at that moment, she would have seen that they were pitch black.

Sam wasted no time putting her into the passenger side and getting in himself, wishing he could drive and fuck at the same time. He demanded directions, which she gave without hesitation. A wicked, almost evil smile curled over his lips. She had no idea what lay in store for her when they got to her apartment.

&&&&&

Chloe unlocked the door to her apartment and flipped the light on, surprised when he immediately flicked it back off. "Uh, Sam?"

"I want it dark," he grumbled, slamming the door behind him and grabbing her once again, fumbling for the buttons on her blouse as his kisses on her mouth demanded her compliance and stoked her desire.

She groaned softly against his mouth, sliding her hands up and through his hair. It really didn't matter if the lights were on or not, she decided.

Groaning, he muttered, "Want you now." Cupping her ass, he picked her up and helped her wrap her legs around him as he walked them back to her room, her bare skin brushing against his layers of clothing he wished to be rid of.

She groaned, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he carried her toward the bed. "I think we both have on too many clothes for that."

"Rip them off, I don't care," he muttered, throwing her down on the bed, her back landing in the middle of the bed. He ran his hands up her naked legs, tossing off her slip on shoes before sliding his hands up her legs and brushing against her mound, pleased to find her without underwear. "You knew I'd be here," he proclaimed proudly, tearing off her skirt with a hard yank.

She was startled by his almost violent actions. "Knew? No....but I have missed you. "

"Not as much as I've missed you," he whispered, yanking his layers off until he stood completely naked before her, his erection large and ready for her. "How much do you want me, Chloe Sullivan?"

Chloe groaned at the sight. "More than you know," she said, her body already feeling heated and he'd barely touched her.

"Take your clothes off," he said, watching her shed her top and bra, his eyes growing completely black for a moment before they became normal again. His eyes caught her glistening wet mound and leaned down, licking her clit as he lifted her hips to move closer to her heated womanhood.

She shuddered as pleasure flicked through her, making her crave more. "Sam," she whispered, licking her lips.

He was relentless in his torture of her womanhood, sliding his tongue in as far as it could, his hands gripping her hips to keep her still as he quickly built her to the pinnacle of her climax... and then moved his mouth away, licking the taste of her off his lips. He looked up at her and into those startled green eyes, wide with lust.

She whimpered in frustration, her body tense and filled with need. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you what you've missed," he replied, taking her body and flipping it over so she was on her stomach. Kneeling behind her, he whispered, "On your hands, baby," as he spread her thighs wide and entered her from behind, a groan escaping him as he did.

A short cry escaped her as he thrust hard into her, making her wince a little as his thick hardness stretched her without giving her time to adjust. "Sam--"

Grasping onto her hips, he grinned widely. "Damn, you haven't had sex since the last time, have you?" She was so incredibly tight, he thought his penis would pop.

She groaned, her fingers tightening against the mattress. "No," she whispered.

Leaning his stomach against her smooth back, he put his arms on either side of her and whispered, "Good, because I'll kill any man that touches you." He began to move, thrusting inside her quickly, moaning at how good she felt as she gasped and moaned in return.

Her mind was spinning at his words, though she couldn't focus on a single one. The angle of penetration was different than what she was used to and her body was on fire with desire. His muscled chest was pressed against her back as he thrust into her almost roughly, like he was actually claiming her as his. Something within her reveled at that thought, her eyes drifting shut.

Sam felt her body rising, starting to meet his thrusts. Something told him she had never done something like this before, and he enjoyed it almost as much as the last time she had gone down on him and sucked him like a pro. That was something he was looking for, as well. A hand reached under her body as they moved quickly and rubbed her clit, making her body jerk in surprise as her climax hit her. "That's it," he crooned, "Come for me, baby."

She cried out his name, the pillow beneath her face muffling the sound. Her body was tired, too tired to support its own weight in this position and she would have collapsed but his hands gripped her hips tightly, not allowing her to.

His thrusts getting faster and harder made him come quickly, hard on the feels of her peak. They cried out, their breaths mingling with the words they spoke. He spilled himself into her with one last thrust, impaling her body onto his and leaving it there, even as the came down from that ultimate high, holding her tightly so she couldn't get away.

She shuddered, panting for breath and wanting to turn around to kiss him, to touch him. But he held her in place. "Sam?"

He was busy kissing her back, trailing licks up her spine. "Yeah?" he whispered, distracted by her scent.

She groaned softly at the feel of his tongue against her skin. "God," she groaned.

"You were saying?" he crooned, slipping out of her and swatting her ass before turning her over to lay her down into the pillows. Her breasts stood pert and proud against the lights outside, and he tortured them with his mouth, sucking hard on each nipple.

Chloe whimpered, shifting against him and sliding her hands down his back, pulling him closer.

Hands on her breasts, kneading one while his mouth sucked and teased, biting down on one hard, Sam felt her squirm beneath him and wanted to laugh out loud. If she only knew, he thought, giving her the pleasure she desperately sought from this body.

So when her cell phone rang, he swore violently, moving off her quickly to find said phone and smash it.

Startled by the string of curse words that left his mouth, she watched him go, her eyebrows furrowing. "Sam? Did you and Dean have some kind of fight?" she asked worriedly.

Searching through her purse, he replied, "No, I simply don't want any interruptions tonight with you." He looked at the caller ID and saw it was blocked. It was probably Dean. Turning the phone on, he answered, "What, Dean?"

"Where are you?" he demanded.

Sam snorted. "You'd think that, calling Chloe's cell, you'd know where I was... though I'm surprised. My aim isn't what it used to be." He saw Chloe pale but didn't look at her.

"Yeah well you're not exactly Sam, now are you?" he asked harshly, glancing sideways at Jo, who sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, her eyes wide as he floored the car, willing it to move faster.

"Gee, took you a bullet in the arm to figure that out, Dean?" His voice was hard, steely.

Frightened by his words as it dawned on her why he wasn't acting like himself, she dressed quickly, her heart thudding heavily in her chest.

Seeing her movements, Sam strode to her and, with his free hand, yanked her about the waist, pulling her semi-naked body against his bare one. "Where are you goin', baby? Thought we were just getting started."

She cried out as he crushed her against him, her face pale, her eyes full of fear. Oh, God, why hadn't she realized what was going on?

"Chloe! He's possessed!" Dean shouted into the phone.

Sam threw the phone on the bed, heedless of the fact that Dean was still screaming into the phone. "No, I'm not. I need you, Chloe. That's all I need." He crushed her body to his, picking her up so she was eye-level with him and planting another heated, demanding kiss on her.

Frightened but trying not to panic, Chloe didn't attempt to pull away. Yet. She attempted to calculate how fast she could get to the fridge to her stock of holy water.

Eyes turning black, betraying his true status, Sam whispered, "Do you know I've wanted you since the first time we had sex on that nightclub balcony? That you turn me on unlike anyone. Ever." He leaned down and brushed the hair from her neck, kissing the tender spot of her neck.

It looked like Sam. It sounded like Sam. It even felt and tasted like Sam, but this was definitely not Sam and it was all she could do not to shudder. "Really? Ever?" She looked past him toward the door, her heart thudding heavily in her chest.

Suddenly words came bubbling up from his throat, and the mask of mock sincerity turned honest, open, and vulnerable for a moment. "Chloe, help me," Sam begged, letting her go, because he knew what she needed to do.

Frightened, she pulled away. "Sam?" she whispered, backing toward the door.

"It's in me," he pleaded, backing away from her, the hurt and regret in his eyes. "Where's Dean? Is he coming?"

"I don't know." She glanced toward the phone on the bed, quickly moving to pick it up. "Dean? Are you still here?"

"Chloe!" Dean practically shouted into the phone. Ignoring the glare he got from Jo, he continued, "Jesus, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, where are--" Her voice was cut off as a strong hand grabbed her arm, twisting it until she dropped the phone to the floor. She flinched as he stomped on it, shattering it.

"Like I said, I don't want any interruptions," Sam growled, the demon inside having taken control of his body again. "Now where were we?" He kept a vice-grip on her arm as he glanced at her body. "Oh, you need to take those off. I'm hot for you again."

"Let go of me," she hissed, trying to kick him.

His eyes whipped to her face, staring intently at her for several moments. "Fine," he growled, tossing her arm loose and grabbing his clothes, yanking them on.

She fell to the floor in a heap, tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. She couldn't let him leave, not like this. He could hurt someone. He could hurt himself. The thought made her rise to her feet. "Wait."

"Why?" the demon within him hissed. "I have places to be, things to kill... Sam's brother to deal with." But he stopped walking nonetheless.

"So why did you come here?" she asked, taking a small step toward him.

The demon used Sam's eyes to stare at her. "Because this... Sam Winchester has feelings for you. And what better way to fuck with his mind and yours than to screw you?" He yanked his clothes on as he spoke.

"How would that fuck with our minds? Sam and I care about each other," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"But when he breaks up with you after hot, rough sex?" The words fell cold and flat off his lips. A cold snarl marred Sam's features.

Chloe smiled. "But he's not. Because you're not Sam." She swallowed hard as he took a step toward her.

"Don't be so sure about that," he snapped, taking a step towards her. "I have Sam's thoughts, memories, knowledge. Who's gonna stop me?"

Dean, she hoped. All she knew was it was her job to keep Sam, or rather the thing in Sam's body occupied until he got there. "Not me," she whispered, trailing a hand slowly down her body.

His eyes zeroed in on her hand, running a hand over her breast, teasing the nipple to peak. The demon felt Sam's body grow hard again with desire for this human. "What are you doing?" he demanded harshly, feeling his arousal strain against his fly again.

"Wishing it was Sam touching me," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible.

Sam's voice laughed. "I can take care of that." He closed the distance between them but she halted him. His eyes blinked in confusion. "Oh, I see: now you know I'm not Sam, so you're going to get off by yourself?"

She hesitated. "How do I know you won't kill me?"

"You don't." Suddenly, his eyes became normal again and his face contorted in pain. "Chloe," Sam came out, "get the hell out of here. Get Dean; he'll know what to do. I can't take this anymore." He saw her fear and uncertainty and knew... she'd probably never look at him the same again.

She froze in her tracks. "I can't just leave you here!"

"And I won't let it hurt you again!" he cried out, doubling over in pain, the demon working its way back again.

"Fight it, Sam," she whispered, hesitantly moving closer to him. "You can fight this!"

"There's nothing to fight," he said, suddenly standing up and cracking his neck. "Sam Winchester's my meat puppet. I'm not letting him go."

"The hell you're not," said a familiar voice from behind them.

Chloe almost choked on the relief she felt as she spotted Dean standing in the doorway, looking pissed. Wide eyed with a large bruise on her head, Jo stood behind him, holding a shotgun. "Thank God," she whispered.

"Oh, look, it's Dean Winchester," the demon within Sam snarled, forgetting about Chloe, "come to rescue his poor lost Sammy. What, are you going to shoot me?"

"Better than that," he hissed, taking out a large pistol that looked real... only when he pulled the trigger, it shot out large sprays of holy water.

The demon in Sam coughed and choked, collapsing onto the floor, writhing in pain.

Handing the water gun to Jo, Dean strode over to Sam's body and promptly beat him into unconsciousness. He then turned to Chloe, apologetically. "I've gotta get him outta here," he stated as evenly as he could.

"Where are you..?" She couldn't speak anymore, holding her shirt together at the collar, her face pale. "What can I do?"

Picking up Sam's unconscious body, Dean said, "Honestly? Stay here. I'm taking him to a friend's and we'll get this damn thing out of him. Then I'll make him come back here and apologize to you until the cows come home." He took note of her disheveled appearance and grimaced. He was going to kick his brother's ass, he thought.

"No. I wanna come."

Jo shook her head. "Trust me. You really don't." Her voice was grim. "It's not gonna be pretty, Chloe." Her voice was soft.

Swallowing hard, Chloe wound her arms around herself. "Take care of him.”

Throwing her a faint grin, Dean replied, "I always have." Then, with Jo's aid, they hauled Sam's large frame to the door. "We'll call you later, okay?" he called, leaving the apartment.

Shuddering involuntarily, she sank down onto the edge of her bed and put her face in her hands. Then she began to cry.


End file.
